


Время не губит цветы. Оно лишь даёт им возможность пустить длинные корни

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (высокий рейтинг) [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2021, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: На секунду, ей захотелось оттолкнуть его из-за услышанного, но, вместо этого, она повернула голову и обнажила шею, позволяя её поцеловать.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (высокий рейтинг) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114313
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Время не губит цветы. Оно лишь даёт им возможность пустить длинные корни

\- Сколько раз ты ещё будешь заваливаться через окно?! Тебе повезло, что я рано вернулась с дежурства, иначе ты бы меня просто не застал! Идиот... - Цукуё, боясь кого-нибудь разбудить, шепотом отчитывала нерадивого гостя. - И вообще, в этом доме есть нормальная две..! Умф… - договорить ей не дали. Гинтоки любил прерывать подобное ворчание поцелуем.  
Он грубо прижал девушку к стенке у окна и только тогда разжал губы.

\- Мммм, вы же, женщины, любите всякую романтику, - рот хитро растянулся в улыбке.

\- Да какая, к черту, романтика, когда её “виновник” вечно пьян!?

\- Ммм? Цукиии, ты супер-милая, когда вот так ворчишь… - серебряные волосы начали щекотать девичью шею.

\- Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы на тебя наткнулись Хинова или Сэйтааа... а-ах!!.. - её снова прервали. На этот раз, от легкого укуса пострадало ухо. - Да уймись ты, пьяный придурок! Я просто хочу, чтобы у нас всё было как у нормальных людей!

Гинтоки внезапно остановился. Уже через секунду девушка видела перед собой лишь карий сверкающий взгляд. 

Она часто смотрела в эти глаза так близко,.. но порой, как и сейчас, они её пугали.  
Вероятно, любой женщине иногда становится не по себе, когда её мужчина, будучи выше и шире в плечах, нависая, так пристально смотрит без доброжелательной улыбки.   
Возможно, дело в инстинктах; возможно, в разнице роста,.. или же вовсе в обмане ночного полумрака.

\- Ты видишь здесь хоть одного нормального человека? - лицо парня стало на редкость серьезным.  
Воцарилось давящее молчание. Цукуё закусила губу и нахмурила брови, но не смогла заставить себя отвести взгляд. 

\- “Всё как у нормальных людей”, говоришь?.. Эх-эх-эх… - Гинтоки сказал это так непринужденно, что девушка невольно выдохнула. - Я не знаю, как это. Я даже не знаю толком: вместе ли мы. - мозолистая рука раздраженно потрепала кучерявый затылок. - Я прихожу сюда так редко, что мне попросту не хочется тратить время на старых знакомых.

“Неужто этого идиота вообще волнует подобное?” - на миг пронеслось в голове и тут же исчезло, когда на своих губах она вновь почувствовала его дыхание.

“Легкий аромат сакэ, а губы еле-еле сладкие. Это стало таким привычным...”  
Теперь Гинтоки был более нежным и не давил на неё. Поцелуй был очень мягким. Его руки обвились вокруг тонкой талии и прижали к себе.

Стало немного жарко. Спина девушки вновь оказалась прижатой к стене, а от соприкосновения с холодной поверхностью по ней пробежали мурашки. Девушка поглубже вдохнула носом, из-за чего Гинтоки наконец-то оторвался от неё.

Было видно, как она смущенно пытается подобрать слова для чего-то:

\- М-может быть, ты будешь приходить сюда просто как обычный друг?.. - её взгляд стыдливо опустился. - Хотя,.. Хинова и так догадывается, что между нами что-то есть. Ты можешь приходить сюда в любое время,.. и не только ради меня. Тебе незачем прятаться, эммм... - к щекам неумолимо начал подступать румянец. - Нам незачем прятаться…

\- Пха-хах! - парень не смог сдержаться. - П-прости, пх-пх, у тебя очень смешное лицо, когда ты говоришь о таких вещах.  
Пускай Цукуё и хотелось треснуть от души по глупой кучерявой голове, но, отчасти, ей нравилась эта его черта: он все время умудрялся разрядить обстановку, и не важно специально или нет. 

Из окна подул лёгкий ночной ветерок. Он был таким приятным, что заставил девушку чуток расслабиться.  
Они стояли очень близко, молча глядя друг на друга. Складывалось впечатление, что Гинтоки не хотел выпускать Цукуё из рук, что бы она там не говорила.

Девушка немного засмотрелась на него: с этой улыбкой, в лунном свете, лицо парня выглядело необычно и даже глаза как-то особенно сверкали.  
Но молчание нарушил низкий бархатный голос:

\- Цукуё… - руки сжали её талию ещё чуть крепче. - Я даже не знаю, что будет завтра, а ты говоришь мне светить здесь своей мордой так, будто это мой дом. - в голосе прозвучала еле слышная нотка сожаления. - Будь моя воля, я бы вообще без дела здесь не появлялся, но, увы, я ничего не могу с собой поделать... - на мгновение, он нахмурил брови и опустил взгляд, будто пытаясь его спрятать. 

“Интересно, что он старается скрыть... Смущение? Вряд ли. В сочетании с интонацией, это больше похоже на обреченность.”  
Она внимательно слушала, стараясь не пропустить ни единого слова. Обычно, на подобные темы, этот парень не так разговорчив. 

\- Прости меня, Цукуё, я та ещё сволочь. - веки девушки дрогнули. - Возможно, я даже причиняю тебе боль,.. - горячие губы плотно прижались к её уху. - ...но я хочу хотя бы ещё одну ночь провести с Гейшей Смерти.

Цукуё пробрала дрожь. То ли от шепота и горячего дыхания на ухо, то ли от смысла сказанных слов.  
На секунду, ей захотелось оттолкнуть его из-за услышанного, но, вместо этого, она повернула голову и обнажила шею, позволяя её поцеловать.  
Кожу обдало теплом от мягких поцелуев и девушка глубоко вздохнула.  
“Пускай так… Пускай короткое время, но я могу побыть с ним. Хотя бы так… С моей работой и его образом жизни, мне не позволительно мечтать о счастье почувствовать себя простой женщиной…”.

***

Дыхание. Дыхание парня сильно участилось. На секунду показалось, что можно услышать как бьется его сердце. Он оторвался от шеи и прижал к себе девушку еще сильнее, пристально посмотрев на неё сверху вниз. Его лицо было так близко, что их рты едва-едва не касались друг друга.  
Она ощущала обжигающее тяжелое дыхание на своих губах, подбородке, носу…  
В лунном свете, румянец на его лице был едва заметен. Не ясно было откуда он: то ли от выпитого спиртного, то ли от похоти, но в полуприкрытых глазах читались истома и желание.  
Его рука аккуратно спустилась от талии к ягодице и дальше по бедру. Пальцы зацепили тонкую полоску ткани и медленно потянули её вниз.

\- Ч-что, прям так?.. 

\- А ты не хочешь?.. - парень хотел хитро хи-хикнуть, но из-за подступающего возбуждения смог лишь слегка улыбнуться и с дрожью выдохнуть. 

Гинтоки не отдалялся от её лица ни на миллиметр и всё так же пристально смотрел сквозь полуприкрытые веки, глаза в глаза, продолжая тянуть бельё вниз.   
На середине бедра, вытянутая рука плавно скользнула к самому горячему месту, теперь свободному от одежды.   
Цукуё с дрожью вздохнула и непроизвольно зажмурила глаза.  
\- Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрела на меня... - его томный голос уже больше напоминал шепот. Казалось, дышал он громче, чем говорил

***

Его пальцы быстро стали мокрыми. Он медленно водил ими то вверх, то вниз. Легкий, едва слышный стон сорвался с губ девушки и она поспешно закрыла рот рукой. Теперь его дыхание согревало тыльную сторону её ладони.  
\- Я люблю смотреть на то, как твои глаза слезятся от этого...

“Сволочь… Знал бы ты, как смущаешь подобными фразами…”.

И вправду: Цукуё обратила внимание на то, как по её щеке скатилась тонкая слеза.  
Не от боли или обиды, а всего лишь от нежных прикосновений меж ее бедер.

Спустя какое-то время, хрупкое тело девушки начало еле заметно двигаться в такт плавным движениям руки, а её дыхание стало таким тяжелым, что появилось легкое головокружение.   
Тепло струилось от низа живота к желудку и подступало к груди.  
“А ведь в первый раз, когда он это делал, было не так… было более грубо…”.

Большие теплые пальцы мягко давили на кожу, нежно поглаживая. То быстрее, то медленнее, то вовсе ненадолго останавливаясь.  
У Гинтоки было достаточно времени, чтобы запомнить какие ласки ей нравятся больше всего.   
Цукуё пыталась не издавать никаких звуков, но глубокое дыхание и непристойный сверкающий взгляд говорили сами за себя.   
От избытка влаги появился еле слышный смущающий звук. Лицо девушки покраснело еще больше, а свободной рукой она зарылась Гинтоки в волосы.

\- Ты совсем не меняешься: что тогда, что сейчас, ты всё так же краснеешь. - парень невольно сглотнул. От всего этого вида пересыхало в горле. - Что, для тебя каждый раз, как первый?.. Да ну...   
\- парень говорил медленно, томно, и с паузами. - Может быть,.. мне всё же постараться... чаще заходить к тебе?...

После этих смущающих слов она почувствовала, как внутрь аккуратно вошел палец и едва не вскрикнула. Её глаза широко раскрылись, а по щеке скатилась слеза. Гинтоки, не прекращая ласки, резко убрал ее руку от лица и пристально посмотрел на неё, от чего у той перехватило дыхание.

\- До чего же ты нежная… А ведь ещё год назад ты бы врезала мне за все эти слова.

Он явно дразнил её, выводил на эмоции.   
Девушка хотела было что-то сказать, но тело пробрала дрожь. 

\- Да ты же сейчас кончишь... - он снова сглотнул. На румяном лице появилась легкая улыбка. - Только смотри на меня. Не смей отводить взгляд, Цукуё.  
Второй палец заставил девушку содрогнуться ещё сильнее и с придыханием издать тихий стон. Она попыталась вырвать руку чтобы снова прикрыть рот, но Гинтоки крепко держал её. Другой рукой она вцепилась в его затылок.

Острые, как бритва, ноготки царапали парню кожу.   
Он пристально и с наслаждением смотрел в её изнывающее лицо: ему нравилось видеть своё отражение в сверкающих мокрых глазах. Нравилось то, как от тяжелого дыхания то поднимается то опускается грудь. Нравилось ощущать, что именно он.., именно его действия вызывают на её лице такие эмоции.   
Смущение, удовольствие, вожделение…

Пальцы девушки сжались так сильно, что, казалось, она вот-вот вырвет ему пару прядей волос. Он прижался к ней всей грудью и почувствовал, как хрупкое тело содрогнулось.   
Цукуё тяжело выдохнула, а по её щеке вновь пробежала слеза.

\- Уффф... Черт возьми, как это сексуально.  
Я хочу тебя, Цуки,.. хочу.   
Иди сюда…

Уже не в силах сдержать себя, парень несколькими рывками подхватил девушку под ягодицы и грубо усадил на рядом стоящую тумбу, с которой что-то свалилось, но было плевать.   
Он с яростью впился в нежные губы, жадно хватая носом воздух.   
Руки судорожно расстегивали ремень, а язык так глубоко проник в рот девушке, что той стало трудно дышать.   
Охотно поддаваясь напору, она быстро развязала его тканевый пояс. 

Гинтоки с трудом себя контролировал. Руки нетерпеливо исследовали девичьи бёдра в поисках белья.   
Одним рывком слетели трусики и повисли на ноге. С глухим звуком на пол упало тяжелое белое кимоно, а деревянный меч раздраженно был отброшен куда-то в сторону.  
Жар так сильно ударил в голову, что на остальную одежду парню было уже всё равно. Единственное, о чем он побеспокоился - пояс Цукуё: без него, легкое черное кимоно разошлось в стороны и обнажило горячую пышную грудь.

Наконец-то Гинтоки оторвался от её губ и девушка смогла нормально вдохнуть. Он жадно принялся осыпать поцелуями тонкую шею, грудь и ключицы, пока та снимала с волос заколки. Его мозолистые руки скользнули под чёрную ткань и принялись елозить по спине, груди, талии, бедрам… нигде долго не задерживаясь. Он будто бы хотел ухватить всё и сразу.

Стало невыносимо жарко. Не спасала даже ночная прохлада.   
Цукуё на ощупь расстегнула его чёрную рубашку и зарылась под неё обеими руками: жар горячих мышц, немного влажная от пота кожа, выпирающие ключицы и рельеф мужской спины… Всё это заводило ещё больше, когда она, раз за разом, осознавала разницу в их габаритах. Одновременно возникали и лёгкий страх и чувство защищенности. Интересное сочетание, но от этого разум затуманивался пуще прежнего. 

Крепко схватив за бёдра, её рывком подтянули ближе к себе так, что ноги оказались широко раздвинуты. С тумбы снова что-то упало. От такого страстного движения, прямо с низа живота до самой макушки, по телу девушки прошла очередная волна возбуждения.   
Её глаза вновь налились слезами.

Гинтоки почувствовал, как нежная женская ручка расстегнула ширинку и плавно опустилась на член.  
Тело резко обдало жаром, а по спине побежали мурашки.  
Издав едва слышный стон, он глубоко вдохнул, оставив девушке очередной засос. Казалось, мозг уже совсем выключался.   
От всего этого немного кружилась голова.

Парень нетерпеливо убрал её руку: держа член в своей ладони, он медленно начал тереться меж влажных бедер, похотливым взглядом окинув полуобнаженное тело.   
Он жадно сглотнул:

\- Уфф, какая же ты мокрая… Мне чертовски это нравится... - его дыхание было очень тяжёлым. Казалось, эти фразы дались ему с усилием.

\- Не дразни меня, чёртов садист… - девушка со злостью впилась ногтями в мускулистую спину.

\- Гейша Смерти, скажи мне: как сильно ты меня хочешь...

\- Какой же ты козёёёл… - обреченно протянула она и раздраженно обхватила его талию ногами.

\- Просто скажи. Неужели так трудно?.. - продолжая тереться, он прислонился лбом к стенке над её головой, тяжело дыша и с улыбкой глядя в мокрые глаза. Как бы сильно он не хотел её, издеваться над ней ему нравилось ещё больше. - Ну?..

Цукуё закусила губу и, бросив злобный взгляд, сдалась почти без сопротивления. Пусть это и смущало её, но ей не впервой выполнять подобные просьбы.  
Она зажмурила глаза и тихо выдавила из себя:

\- Хочу…

\- Что?.. Нет-нет, посмотри на меня. - он взял её за подбородок и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

Она нехотя приоткрыла веки, но её брови тут же расслабились, когда она обратила внимание на изнывающее от желания румяное лицо.

\- Хочу… тебя, Гинтоки. Сильно хочу. Очень сильно…

***

Острые ногти девушки, ранив кожу, еще сильнее вонзились парню в спину, когда он, крепко схватив за бёдра, медленно и с силой вошёл в неё.  
По её щеке покатилась слеза, а с тумбы упал последний предмет, до чего никому не было дела.  
Цукуё едва не застонала во весь голос, но Гинтоки успел это скрыть за глубоким поцелуем. Он прижался к ней всей грудью и от удовольствия сам издал звук, похожий то ли на рык, то ли на сдавленный стон.  
Оххх... То чувство, когда вот-вот получаешь то, чего так сильно хочешь…

Хоть это и было трудно, но они старались быть тише на столько, на сколько это вообще возможно.

Толчок. Ещё толчок. Ещё...   
Поверхность стены царапала девушке затылок и лопатки. Гинтоки поспешно прикрыл ей спину рукой, не желая, чтобы на этом теле были какие либо следы, кроме собственнолично оставленных им. 

“Она такая мягкая, красивая… - пронеслось в голове. - Я чертов идиот…”.

Он оторвался от её губ и окинул девушку взглядом: Цукуё, соблазнительно приоткрыв рот, еле слышно стонала в такт его медленным глубоким движениям, но сполна компенсировала это своими тяжелыми вздохами. Было заметно, что она пытается сдерживаться, иначе её стоны разбудили бы весь дом.

"Восхитительный вид...".  
Он смотрел на то, как колышется её пышная грудь,.. как на тонкой шее проступают капельки пота,.. как из полуприкрытых томных глаз катятся слёзы... Всё это хорошо было видно даже в ночном полумраке. 

Он заострял внимание на том, как ногти царапали ему спину, а член сжимали всё сильнее и сильнее.   
Трудно описать что он чувствовал в такие моменты, но это было похоже на... счастье?..  
Да, помимо наслаждения, он чувствовал такую редкую для него эмоцию.

В попытках продлить эти чувства, он старался тормозить себя, желая разглядеть и не упустить ни одного движения мышц на меняющемся в экстазе лице девушки.

Толчок… Толчок… Ещё толчок…  
Влаги становилось все больше и она начала стекать по ягодицам девушки.

\- Уффф… - громко выдохнув, Гинтоки не смог сдержать восторга. - Как же мне нравится тебя трахать, Цуки... В тебе так хорошо... - с этими словами он начал входить ещё глубже, от чего та оставила новую пару глубоких царапин на его лопатках.  
Ей хотелось сказать, что эти слова сильно смущают, но она смогла лишь громко выдохнуть. 

“В ней так горячо… Она так крепко сжимает меня, так хочет меня..”. Не переставая двигаться, он крепко обнял девушку и укусил за ухо, а та издала тихий изнеможденный стон.  
“Прости, я правда ничего не могу с собой поделать, Цуки…”.

Хоть они и старались быть тише, но, если бы кто нибудь сейчас проходил за дверью, то мог бы их услышать: комната полностью заполнилась звуками громкого дыхания и сдавленных стонов.  
Но, теперь уже, не всё равно ли?..

По мускулистой шее градом стекал пот. Гинтоки ощутил, как его талию стали сжимать всё сильнее.   
От безысходности, будучи уже на пределе, Цукуё плотно уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, стараясь громко не стонать.  
Гинтоки это чувствовал и становилось всё труднее держать медленный темп.  
Острые ногти жестоко царапали спину, только это ещё больше заводило его.

Толчок… Толчок… Толчок... Толчок...   
Парень решил больше не останавливать себя и хотя бы немного дать волю животной натуре.   
Ему очень хотелось быть грубым и не думать ни о чём, но пока что он не мог себе этого позволить. Ему больше хочется защитить Цукуё, нежели в беспамятстве надругаться над ней. Приходится сдерживать себя...

Он жестко схватил девушку за ягодицы, до боли сжав их. Фрикции стали более быстрыми, сильными, и до того глубокими, что Цукуё стала звучать громче, уже совсем не в силах сдержаться. Спасало лишь то, что её лицо было плотно прижато к его груди.

"Вот... сейчас!.." - подгадав момент, Гинтоки рывком взял её за волосы, страстно впился в губы и с силой вошел так глубоко, как только мог.  
Веки девушки задрожали, а тело сильно содрогнулось.

\- Гррхххх… - парень стиснул зубы и тихо зарычал: спину обожгло так, будто по ней несколько раз прошлись острой бритвой.  
Порой, даже от самурайских клинков жгло менее сильно, но факт того, что он доставил Цукуё такой экстаз, тешил его мужское самолюбие.

Он вновь продолжил двигаться, крепко прижав девушку к себе, держа за талию. Её хватка немного ослабла, но дыхание осталось таким же глубоким, а лицо было более расслабленным.  
Она запрокинула голову назад и тяжело хватала ртом воздух.   
Её грудь теперь буквально подпрыгивала вверх. С неё, сверкая, слетали маленькие капли пота.  
Это выглядело очень соблазнительно.

\- Цуки, я сейчас тоже… - ему было невмоготу договаривать фразу, он просто резко вышел из девушки и спустил себе в руку, тяжело выдохнув. 

Опершись на тумбу, он прислонил лоб к стенке над её головой, стараясь отдышаться, а та обессиленно уткнулась носом ему в грудь и что-то невнятно пробубнила.

Секунд на пять повисло молчание. Было слышно только тяжелое дыхание Гинтоки.  
До него не сразу дошло, что Цукуё что-то сказала.

\- А, что?.. - он зажмурил один глаз. Сейчас даже мозги было тяжело напрягать.

Девушка немного отстранилась от него:

\- Я говорю: отойди чуть-чуть, я достану полотенце.

\- Эммм, сначала отпусти меня...

Цукуё встрепенулась, не сразу поняв, что её ногти все еще довольно сильно цеплялись за его спину.

\- Ччччч, ай ай яй! Медленно нужно было, медленно! Кто тут ещё садист…

***

По комнате расходился мягкий аромат табака.  
Цукуё задумчиво потягивала кисеру, глядя куда-то в ночной мрак комнаты.  
Было очень тихо. Только через окно, издалека, доносились еле слышные выкрики каких-то пьянчуг-полуночников.

\- Всё таки, Йошивара никогда не спит, хэх... - девушка слегка усмехнулась, нарушив тишину.

Она не любила затяжное молчание, по этому надеялась, что Гинтоки как нибудь ответит ей, но вместо этого он просто схватил её за грудь.

\- Эй, какого чёрта?.. Ты всё ещё не протрезвел?

Они сидели на полу, под той самой тумбой, полураздетые и довольные.  
Гинтоки обнимал девушку сзади, задумчиво положив ей подбородок на плечо. Ему, напротив, хотелось помолчать.  
Цукуё раздраженно выдохнула:

\- Ну может уже хоть что нибудь скажешь?

Парень нахмурил брови:

\- Хмм… А ты замечала как забавно у тебя дрожит голос во время сексаа-а… айччччч!..  
За такие слова ему прилетело в поддых.

Снова молчание. Гинтоки притянул руку Цукуё к себе и пригубил кисеру.

\- М, ты сменила табак? Сейчас он более мягкий.

\- Д-да… - удивленно протянула она. Этот человек не производил впечатление того, кто подмечает такие мелкие детали. - Год назад тебя воротило от запаха дыма. Неужели привык?

\- Хах, будто у меня был выбор? Проще самому начать курить, чем убедить тебя бросить. - его лицо обреченно скривилось. - Но, справедливости ради, этот табак мне даже немного нравится. - он затянулся еще раз и пустил дым девушке в лицо, от чего та недовольно зажмурилась...


End file.
